<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>William Afton - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia by m0nologue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527689">William Afton - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nologue/pseuds/m0nologue'>m0nologue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Wounds, Purple Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, article, document, wikipedia - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0nologue/pseuds/m0nologue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>William Charles Afton (Born December 19th, 1944 - disappeared August 3rd, 1999, declared dead September 15th, 2003) was an England-born inventor, engineer, businessman, and entrepreneur. A pioneer of the robotics field and the children’s entertainment industry, Afton contributed heavily to the advancement of animatronic design and the founding of Fazbear Entertainment, a corporation (and later media conglomerate) specializing in children’s entertainment and animatronics [...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Wounds, Purple Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>William Afton - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an in-universe Wikipedia article for William Afton and should be read as if it's a genuine Wikipedia article. This takes place in the same canon as my other story, A Scoop of Ice Cream! Just be warned - just because it's on Wikipedia doesn't necessarily mean it's true...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>William Charles Afton </strong>(Born December 19th, 1944 - disappeared August 3rd, 1999, declared dead September 15th, 2003) was an England-born inventor, engineer, businessman, and entrepreneur. A pioneer of the robotics field and the children’s entertainment industry, Afton contributed heavily to the advancement of animatronic design and the founding of Fazbear Entertainment, a corporation (and later media conglomerate) specializing in children’s entertainment and animatronics. Afton also founded the titular company Afton Robotics, an animatronic manufacturer well known for producing and supplying animatronic characters for restaurants like Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza before filing for bankruptcy in 2005.</p><p>Born in Manchester, England, Afton studied robotics engineering for most of the 1960s, receiving a master’s degree in engineering from the University of Manchester Institute of Science and Technology in 1974. After his emigration to the United States of America in 1978, Afton established Fredbear’s Family Diner with business partner and personal friend Henry Emily, working directly with Emily as owner of the establishment until stepping down in 1981, citing creative differences over Emily’s founding of Fazbear Entertainment, and founding Afton Robotics.</p><p>Afton received heavy publicity in 1983 when he was arrested and charged with four counts of first-degree murder in June, after becoming a prime suspect of the investigation following the disappearance of 4 (possibly 5) children inside Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza in Hurricane, Utah. A criminal trial followed soon after, but Afton was acquitted of all charges in July. Afton became the subject of more scrutiny in September 1984, when Afton Robotics’ highly-anticipated entertainment venue, Circus Baby’s Pizza World, was permanently shut down days before its grand opening; Afton Robotics issued an official statement citing gas leaks and dissatisfaction with its animatronic characters.</p><p>William Afton remained CEO of Afton Robotics until he was reported to have gone missing on August 3rd, 1999. Multiple suspects were questioned, including former business partner Henry Emily and Afton’s oldest son Michael, but the investigation was considered a dead end by the end of 2002, and Afton was declared dead on September 15th, 2003. Afton Robotics suffered a heavy loss in stocks following Afton’s disappearance, and later filed for bankruptcy in 2005.</p><p> </p><h2>Early life</h2><p> </p><p>William Afton was born in 1944 to Samantha and Kane Afton (a wealthy local judge) in West Manchester General Hospital in the city of the same name. William attended Wool Bonne Preparatory School - teachers described Afton as “pleasant” and “remarkable”. In an interview with local New Harmony news station <em>Flash 58</em>, Afton described his childhood in length.</p><p>
  <em>“I wasn’t the nicest kid around. Bit of a spoiled brat, actually. I had friends… but it was always my studies I was concerned about. I think I was a bit of a prick when I was a kid. I remember chasing around some of the other kids, the younger ones, and I’d poke them and tease them and- well, kid things. I’d apologize to them now, but - heh, I don’t even remember their names.”</em>
</p><p>-William Afton, August 10th, 1988, <em>Flash 58 interviews Afton Robotics CEO.</em></p><p>Afton lived in Manchester until he moved to Liverpool in 1967. By 1974, Afton received a master’s degree from the University of Manchester Institute of Science and Technology.</p><p>In 1967, Afton married local actress Jacqueline Hart. Together, they had three children: Michael Joseph Afton (1970-2024), Elizabeth Samantha Afton (1975-1984), and Cassidy Kane Afton (1977-1983). From 1974 to 1978, Afton worked at a local telecommunications company. According to Afton himself in an interview with <em>HUTV News</em>, he spent a substantial amount of this time attempting to finance his Mascot Endo-00 design:</p><p>
  <em>“Ah yes, the prototypes. That takes me back [...] after I received my degree and I settled down with my wife in Liverpool, I’d finalized the design, or so I thought at the time, but I needed money. And times weren’t the best back then [...] no one was interested in it, for one. Said the animatronic stuff was a fad… plus they just weren’t feasible. I was never able to fully produce one - eventually I met Henry Emily and we ended up designing the springlock suits together. [...] Of course, that was a mistake of its own.”</em>
</p><p>-William Afton, March 5th, 1988, <em>HUTV News: Interview with Afton Robotics CEO: Circus Baby's Comeback.</em></p><p>Afton made plans to emigrate to the United States of America with his family after these attempts were rendered unsuccessful, though Afton never made a statement as to why. In 1978, William and his three children emigrated to the USA, moving to New Harmony, Utah. On May 7th, 1978, Afton’s wife Jacqueline was reported dead. Coroners ruled the cause of death as a brain aneurysm.</p><p> </p><h2>Career with Fazbear Entertainment</h2><p> </p><p>Not much is known about Afton’s life in America before founding Fredbear’s Family Diner with fellow entrepreneur Henry Emily in New Harmony, Utah. An excerpt from the diner’s “Welcome board” reads as follows:</p><p>
  <em>“MEET FREDBEAR AND SPRINGBONNIE’S GREATEST FRIENDS! Henry Emily and William Afton have worked hard to bring the greatest in entertainment right to the doorstep of New Harmony. It was not so long ago when Henry and his friend Fredbear were looking for fellow band members - what a surprise it was for them when William Afton and great friend Springbonnie, also looking for work and companionship, met them and devised the unforgettable and affordable experience you’re in RIGHT NOW! You can always catch Henry Emily introducing the bear-and-bunny duo on Saturday nights, and William Afton is always hard at work sending out letters for any furry friends who wish to join them on their adventure.”</em>
</p><p>-Welcome board for Fredbear’s Family Diner, New Harmony, Utah, observed in 1980.</p><p>Afton was historically outspoken as to the mutual understanding of his partnership with Emily, stating in a press release in 1981 that Emily <em>“took [his] designs, combined with [Henry’s] own, and made them reality.”</em> The official design for the “E&amp;A Springlock Mascot Suit Endo-01” was filed and patented in June 1978, with two versions being manufactured by Afton and Emily themselves; the RXP-001 and RXQ-001 models, to be used as bases for characters later officially named Fredbear and Springbonnie. (See list of Fazbear Entertainment mascots and characters for more info.) Fredbear’s Family Diner officially opened to the public on August 13th, 1979, immediately becoming a local sensation in New Harmony.</p><p>At the time, the Springlock Mascot Suit Endo-01 design was considered revolutionary in the field of robotics, and paved the way for animatronic design in the future. The original Endo-00 design was meant to serve the dual purpose of a mascot suit to be worn by a human operator that could also be shifted into an "animatronic mode" - blueprint designs of the springlock prototype design released by Afton Robotics in 1985 noted how iron springlocks lined around the inside of the suit could be manually adjusted to allow for the pieces of the animatronic endoskeleton to detach and compress into the lining of the outer casing to allow for use as a suit. This prototype design was never properly manufactured; when the Endo-01 design was finalized and the RXP-001 and RXQ-001 models were built by Emily and Afton, the transition process from "suit" to "animatronic" mode was simplified by allowing the operator to use a metal crank (inserted into various slots of the suit) to adjust the springlocks without needing to open the suit. In "animatronic" mode, the Endo-01 design was capable of fully simulated head, torso, and arm movement, as well as an early version of “walking” that was rarely used in Fredbear’s Family Diner. The two Springlock Mascot Suit -01 models were extensively used by Fredbear's Family Diner for several years until 1983.</p><h2>Establishing Afton Robotics</h2><p>In January 1981, Fazbear Entertainment was established by Emily and plans to expand the Fazbear franchise surfaced - by 1982, Fredbear's Family Diner regularly advertised and promoted Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a new restaurant set for opening in 1983 in the neighboring city of Hurricane, Utah. Afton Robotics was founded later in February, and William Afton stepped down from management of Fredbear's Family Diner. In an issue of <em>The Daily Duck</em>, New Harmony's local newspaper, Fazbear Entertainment issued a public statement:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry, folks! Here at Fazbear Entertainment we pride ourselves on transparency and familiarity. We have good news and bad news.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bad news is: our dear friend William Afton will be officially leaving the Fredbear family as of February 14th.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The good news is: Afton's dear work has paid off, and we will still be in contact with him! After over a year of searching, thanks to Afton's help, we have found a merry band of four furry friends looking for the perfect stage to test their skills… and entertain some kids along the way! William and his new friends over at Afton Robotics are working very hard to bring these new friends to you, so please be patient.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you have any questions, be sure to contact our customer support number - or, if you're already here, why not ask Fredbear himself at Fredbear's Family Diner?"</em>
</p><p>-Fazbear Entertainment Public Statement, <em>The Daily Duck</em>, February 7th 1981 issue.</p><p>In March 1981, a patent was filed by Afton Robotics for the “A&amp;E Mascot Endo-X”, a modification of the Springlock Mascot Suit Endo-01 design that removed "suit mode" features and expanded on motion capabilities and durability. Experts were initially skeptical of the Mascot Endo-X design, labelling the added motion capabilities (such as walking and crouching) to be "ludicrous" and "far-fetched" - in response to this criticism, Fazbear Entertainment and Afton Robotics held a short joint-presentation in Salt Lake City. This presentation was given by both Afton and Emily, and claimed to be “the future of Fazbear Entertainment.”</p><p>This presentation showcased a prototype base Endo-X model, featuring precision joints in hands for advanced finger movement, installable balance actuators for torso and limbs, magnetic on/off panels on bottoms of feet to ground endoskeleton, and other features not seen in marketed robotics at the time. Also presented were five additional Endo-X designs with individual features:</p><p>FF-001: Advanced speakers placed inside the torso to simulate speaking and singing; music box synthesizer module inside chest.</p><p>BB-001: Authentic guitar with simulated song speaker; simulated LED eye color capable of cycling through multiple colors.</p><p>CC-001: Intended to hold a smaller mechanical object capable of blinking and "laughing", held snug onto hand via magnets.</p><p>FP-001: Individually moving eyepatch; advanced arm and leg movement to enable "peeking".</p><p>SP-001: Frequency inspection system; sound familiarity and recognition; capable of sounding alarms and alerting staff via sound plugin connected to mainframe.</p><p>Few information was given on the characters the models would be used for until 1982, when Fazbear Entertainment would give a press release identifying the characters as Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate. Of particular interest to shareholders and news reporters during the Afton Robotics presentation was the SP-001 model, later officially named Marionette by Fazbear Entertainment; Afton himself coined it to be a "security guard", capable of identifying objects and persons using security tags embedded in bracelets.</p><p>This presentation was a turning point for Afton's career and the future of Afton Robotics. Quarterly stocks raised exponentially; various children's entertainment venues such as Melody Way Inc. reportedly underwent production contracts with Afton Robotics. However, at this point in time, Afton was adamant to press that his highest priority was the company's contract with Fazbear Entertainment. While the company produced several animatronic characters for various venues (see list of Afton Robotics contracts and publishers for more info), Afton Robotics gained the majority of its fortune and reputation through its dealings with Fazbear Entertainment.</p><p>While Afton Robotics officially owned the animatronic designs of the Mascot Endo-X line, both Fazbear Entertainment and Afton Robotics employees and staff claimed that legal agreements between both companies detailed that Fazbear Entertainment owned the rights to the characters they depicted, officially coined “the Fazbear Crew”. Blueprints for the designs that surfaced following Afton Robotics’ bankruptcy in 2005 detailed that Henry Emily was the leading designer behind the Mascot Endo-X.</p><p>In April 1981, Afton Robotics bought a large automobile factory in New Harmony, Utah, at the time owned by automaker company Hadcappe. This factory would become the main headquarters of Afton Robotics over time, and one of three Afton Robotics factories in the Midwest dedicated to animatronic development and production. The New Harmony facility was unique from its sister locations in how Afton Robotics excavated underground to increase storage size and plans - it would later be officially named Circus Baby’s Entertainment and Rental after Afton Robotics’ fallout with Fazbear Entertainment in 1988.</p><p> </p><h2>Safety inspections and controversy</h2><p>
  
</p><p>The first of many controversies to plague William Afton struck in February 1983 following the death of Charlotte Lorraine Emily, the seven-year old daughter of Henry Emily, who was found dead in an alley behind Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Eyewitness reports were few and far between - parents claimed that Emily’s daughter had been playing with several other children in the Marionette character's “play zone” when she was reportedly locked outside, then found dead in the alley by her father upon closing.</p><p>Several shareholders of Afton Robotics criticized the SP-001 (“Marionette”) model for its inability to prevent Charlotte Emily’s death - members of the press questioned Afton as to possible exaggeration of the SP-001 model’s abilities. Camera footage showed that the Marionette animatronic was inside its “home box” when Emily was locked outside, and failed to follow her until she had already died, decommissioning itself in the process due to the heavy rain. This behavior was not indicative of the behavior Afton had previously promised of the SP-001 model, and market interest in the model fell dramatically until Afton Robotics finally stopped selling the animatronic model later that year. Fazbear Entertainment’s CEO Henry Emily also stepped down less than a week after the incident occurred.</p><p>Following the opening of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza in January 1983, additional RXP-001 and RXQ-001 Springlock Mascot Suit Endo-01 models were built as backup mascots for the location - Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza was well known for hosting “guest parties” for special occasions featuring the Fredbear and Springbonnie characters using these suits. Following Henry Emily’s official stepping down from CEO of Fazbear Entertainment in February 1983, the company began plans to expand with more Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza locations across America, particularly focusing on the Midwest.</p><p>Afton himself also worked directly with the management of the Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza in Hurricane, Utah on occasion, working as a technician and training employees on proper usage of the suits. Afton recounted his experience in an issue of People Magazine released on November 25th, 1987:</p><p>
  <em>“Well, Henry was gone by that point, yes, but I felt a responsibility to keep his legacy safe, and those suits weren’t safe if they weren’t handled properly… as you can tell. Henry had hired people who were great at entertaining children and upholding a safe environment, yes, but when it came to experience with the animatronics and the suits, they were lacking. Really, I was only there to educate them on the suits and keep them aware of the risks and how to mitigate them… Luckily Franklin* followed my advice and hired Jonathan**, and soon my help wasn’t needed.”</em>
</p><p>-William Afton, November 25th, 1987,<em> Afton Robotics CEO addresses controversy.<br/></em>* Franklin Scott was the CEO of Fazbear Entertainment following Emily’s leave.</p><p>**Jonathan Sordic was an Afton Robotics specialist hired by Fazbear Entertainment in late February 1983 to train fellow staff on usage of the Endo-01 suits, later promoted to management in 1985.</p><p>The Springlock Mascot Suit Endo-01 design was officially recalled in March 1983 after Fazbear Entertainment staff member Craig Morgan died of exsanguination while wearing the RXP-001 (“Fredbear”) mascot suit at Fredbear’s Family Diner - witness reports and coroner records detailed that the suit suffered a critical springlock failure when Morgan bumped into a table, tripped, and fell onto the floor - multiple children in the diner witnessed a piece of the endoskeleton spine snap into place, eviscerating Morgan’s back. Staff carried Morgan into the building’s “safe room” (see List of Fazbear Entertainment controversies and allegations for more info) where additional springlocks in the leg, arm, and facial regions suffered critical failure as well, resulting in Morgan’s death.</p><p>Both Afton Robotics and Fazbear Entertainment received heavy backlash and controversy for this event. Fredbear’s Family Diner’s popularity dwindled (though it still remained open until September 1983), and Afton Robotics stock suffered dramatically as buyers and entertainment venues began to lose faith in the safety of Afton Robotics brand machines. Fazbear Entertainment officially produced the Springlock Mascot Suit Endo-02 design shortly after this, and it was successfully released in July 1983, making it one of the only animatronic designs by Fazbear Entertainment not owned in some capacity by Afton Robotics. (However, William Afton was involved in the design of the Endo-02.)</p><p> </p><h2>Criminal investigation</h2><p>
  
</p><p>On June 26th, 1983, two children were observed at the Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza in Hurricane, Utah to have walked into the building’s Parts and Service room near the end of the day, and did not return; these children were identified as Cassidy Afton and Fritz Lawrence. Fazbear Entertainment officials collaborated with Hurricane law enforcement (leading detective Clay Burke) and found that three more children had been reported missing: Susanne Reynolds, Jeremy Davidson, and Gabriel West. Fritz’s father Jack Lawrence testified that he had noticed one of the mascots, Fredbear, standing inside the Parts and Service room, making strange gestures towards some of the children.</p><p>William Afton was arrested in his home the following morning and charged with five counts of first-degree murder; det. Clay Burke noted Afton as one of the only staff at the time not attending a performance being given in the main showroom at the time, as well as his familiarity with the Endo-01 models, which had been decommissioned in preparation for their recall and replacement with the Endo-02 models.</p><p>A lengthy court process ensued, lasting roughly a month. Afton’s charges were reduced to four counts of first-degree murder when Cassidy Afton was found alive in the building by Fazbear Entertainment employee Greg Potkiff on June 30th - the child’s eyewitness statements claimed that “Fredbear” had murdered Fritz Lawrence and had similarly attacked Cassidy, though he was unable to shed light on the murders of the other children that day.</p><p>Afton was acquitted of all charges by jurisdiction on July 28th, citing lack of evidence - prosecution failed to provide evidence of Afton’s involvement in the disappearance of the 5 missing children, as well as any DNA evidence. Afton’s son Cassidy’s witness statements and survival played a crucial role in Afton’s acquittal. Afton Robotics representative Markus Flechman issued a public statement on August 1st:</p><p>
  <em>“These harrowing allegations have shocked the Afton Robotics family to its core. Our fundamental existence as a corporate entity is to enrich the lives of children all around the world - never could we have imagined that Mr. Afton could be accused of such a thing, and we’re glad to finally see the end of this awful process. Our hearts go out to the families of the victims of this terrible crime. We hope you find justice someday.”</em>
</p><p>-Markus Flechman, August 1st, <em>Afton Robotics Public Statement.</em></p><p>Over the course of the next decade, Afton Robotics made several hefty donations (some as high as $500,000; see Afton Robotics page for more info) to various children’s centers, homeless shelters, and mental wellness centers in Utah and its surrounding counties and states.</p><p> </p><h2>Circus Baby announcement and cancellation</h2><p>
  
</p><p>Soon after his son Cassidy’s death (see Fredbear’s Family Diner page for more info) and the subsequent closing of Fredbear’s Family Diner in September 1983, Afton held another presentation in Salt Lake City to discuss the future of Afton Robotics and its relationship with Fazbear Entertainment.</p><p>
  <em>“[...] While the nature of our relationship may change over the course of the next decade, Afton Robotics will continue to fulfill its manufacturing partnership with Fazbear Entertainment. However, we have some new plans in store, as we’ll be showing you today. [...] I’ve come a long way since ‘78 when I first came here to America. I’ve gained much... I’ve lost even more. Today I am here to show you the future of children’s entertainment - what my son would’ve wanted.”</em>
</p><p>William Afton, November 12th, 1983, <em>Future of Entertainment Presentation.</em></p><p>This presentation was yet another turning point for Afton Robotics. Members of the press were amazed by the newest creation of Afton's at the time - the Mascot Superior Endo-Z, or as Afton coined it, the Funtime Friend. Unlike Afton's Mascot Endo-X presentation which was remarkably secretive as to the nature of the presented characters, Afton gave names and backstory on the two models that were showcased on November 12th:</p><p>CB-423-01-P: Came with several tools installed into the endoskeleton for use in performance. Capable of inflating balloons manually through built-in helium tanks, housed an ice-cream receptacle in its stomach, which could be dispensed through the front; simulated voice capable of playing back thousands of pre-determined words as chosen by the operator during initial setup. Resembled a large female clown; officially named “Circus Baby”.</p><p>BA-424-01-P: Highly advanced balance actuators built into the legs, torso and arms. Model was capable of synchronized, determined movement, performing a spin and bow on-stage. Included music box synthesizer allowing the operator to import pre-determined songs. Model was compared heavily to FF-01 and FP-01 models of the Endo-X. Resembled an adult ballerina; officially named “Ballora”.</p><p>This presentation made way for the announcement of Afton Robotics' intended landmark location, Circus Baby’s Pizza World. During the presentation, particularly answering one newscaster’s question as to if Circus Baby’s Pizza World was intended to be a competitor to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and other children's entertainment venue and restaurants, Afton stressed that the Circus Baby venue was intended to be something else entirely:</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, go ahead. [...] No, actually. Circus Baby's Pizza World is far different from Fazbear Entertainment's venues. For one - and this may be a disappointment for some of you - only one Circus Baby location is planned, here in Salt Lake City. I would advise you and your children not to think of Circus Baby's Pizza World as a restaurant chain - think of it more as… almost like a theme park, in a way. Plenty of activities are planned, far beyond something a normal restaurant could provide - dance lessons from our friend Ballora here, play performances, games like hide and seek with some future models we can't show just yet. Costs for consumers will be higher, but I can assure you, this venture of Afton Robotics is more than just a 'pizza place'."</em>
</p><p>-William Afton, November 12th, 1983, <em>Future of Entertainment Presentation.</em></p><p>Circus Baby’s Pizza World was advertised soon after this presentation with a grand opening release date of September 11th, 1984. Starting in March 1984, two additional characters were advertised alongside Circus Baby and Ballora; “Funtime Freddy” and “Funtime Foxy”, similar models to the Freddy Fazbear and Foxy the Pirate characters. Fazbear Entertainment made no statement as to the similarity between the two Funtime characters and their own.</p><p>However, Circus Baby’s Pizza World was shut down days before its expected grand opening. On September 8th 1984, Afton Robotics held a limited “test run”, inviting 10 select families from Salt Lake City and surrounding counties to attend the venue and partake in activities with the four animatronic characters - this event lasted approximately three hours before the building was evacuated by Afton Robotics employees. Witnesses surrounding the property reported that large vans stopped at the location, and various staff packed nearly everything in the building overnight. Afton Robotics later held a meeting with press, where William Afton explained that the grand opening had been cancelled due to reported gas leaks in the building, as well as “results from the test run showed [us] that [we] have a lot to improve before we can introduce Circus Baby and her friends to the world.” On September 10th, Afton's daughter Elizabeth was reported dead by drowning in an apparent freak accident in their family pool; it is unknown if this event contributed to Afton's unwillingness to open Circus Baby's Pizza World.</p><p>The cancelling of Circus Baby’s Pizza World remained a controversial topic in select communities for years. Financial records released after Afton Robotics' bankruptcy in 2005 revealed that in 1985 plans for a buyout by Fazbear Entertainment were formulated, but fell through before any substantial progress was made. Numerous conspiracy theories resulted from Circus Baby's Pizza World's closure, including the theory that Fazbear Entertainment blackmailed Afton to force its closure; Markus Flechman commented on theories such as this in a November issue of Afton Robotics newsletter <em>Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins</em>:</p><p>
  <em>"I don't blame them for trying to rationalize it. We're distraught by this development as well. I can't tell you how excited my children were to meet Circus Baby and her friends. That being said, take my word for it: there is no secret reason for the cancellation. No one forced our hand, least of all Fazbear Entertainment. The cancellation of Circus Baby's Pizza World was an unfortunate result of gas leaks and subpar quality of the location and attractions."</em>
</p><p>-Markus Flechman, November 2nd, 1984, <em>Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins.</em></p><p>Before and after the cancellation of Circus Baby’s Pizza World, Afton Robotics remained on pleasant terms with Fazbear Entertainment, producing several animatronic models and characters for various locations, including spinoff locations such as the short-lived “Bonnie’s Arcade Bash” based in Destin, Florida, or “Chica’s Party World” based in Branson, Missouri. Fazbear Entertainment’s dwindling stock numbers at the time (partially due to backlash from their handling of Hurricane’s 1983 “missing children incident”) negatively affected Afton Robotics as well - in March 1985 Afton Robotics began development of devices aside from animatronics, including intercom systems, CCTV systems, and home computers.</p><p> </p><h2>Endo-X2 recall and fallout with Fazbear Entertainment</h2><p>
  
</p><p>William Afton became reclusive after the cancellation of Circus Baby’s Pizza World. He was notably absent from most Afton Robotics press releases, shareholder meetings, and news interviews from 1985-1988, opting instead for representatives to attend public meetings in his place. Little information on Afton’s personal life from 1985-1999 is available - eldest son Michael Afton testified during the investigation of Afton’s disappearance that his father spent most of his time “holed up” inside the New Harmony Afton Robotics facility.</p><p>In response to decreasing profits and consumer interest, Fazbear Entertainment announced a “new and improved” Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza based in Hurricane, Utah in September 1986. Coinciding with this was another patent filed by Afton Robotics: the Mascot Endo-X2, a modified version of the Mascot Endo-X model that sported the ability to connect to wireless networks; this was done via a prototype version of Afton Robotics’ AltoNET, a short-lived wireless network product family that would later be edged out by standard Wi-Fi products. These models would later be revealed to be the bases for the “new generation” of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza’s animatronic characters - A total of five Mascot Endo-X2 models were used in Hurricane’s 1987 Freddy Fazbear’s, being the four core Fazbear characters and a new character named “Balloon Boy”. Endo-X2s were also shortly used in other locations, including Chica’s Party World.</p><p>Fazbear Entertainment’s marketing campaign for this location placed substantial focus on Afton Robotics’ involvement with the new animatronic characters, as well as the apparent safety of the new animatronic models. Fazbear Entertainment claimed that the Endo-X2 models used in this location utilized AltoNET and facial recognition software to recognize criminals, namely murderers, abusers, and sex offenders - however, the Endo-X2 models used in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza were decommissioned before these claims could be verified. On October 24th, 1987, Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza opened in Hurricane, Utah with these new animatronic models, and Afton Robotics gave its regards in an issue of <em>Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins:</em></p><p>
  <em>“We give our wholehearted congratulations to our friends at Fazbear Entertainment for what looks to be an amazing chapter in the story of childhood fun. Any fans of our unreleased Funtime animatronics will be delighted to see what Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza has in store for the residents of Hurricane - our new Toy line of Fazbear animatronics will surely make any engineering aficionado gasp and cry for more.”</em>
</p><p>-Excerpt from “Mascot Endo-X spotlight”, October 25th, 1987,<em> Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins.</em></p><p>Afton Robotics fell under heavy backlash once again after Fazbear Entertainment staff member Jeremy Fitzgerald was gravely injured by a malfunctioning Endo-X2 model animatronic on November 12th 1987 during the venue's final private birthday party. (The location was planned to be shut down later that day; see 1987 Night Guard murders page for more info.) The animatronic in question, FF-02, officially named “Funtime Foxy” (not to be confused with Circus Baby’s Pizza World model FF-426-01-P, also named “Funtime Foxy”) had reportedly lunged at Fitzgerald, pushing him down and biting into his forehead. The following lawsuit (see Fitzgerald Family v. Fazbear Entertainment page for more info) cost Fazbear Entertainment roughly $2,000,000 in settlement charges, and Afton Robotics was forced to recall the Mascot Endo-X2 from all locations.</p><p>This financial blow - combined with the recent murder of five teenagers inside Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza earlier that week - crippled Fazbear Entertainment’s reputation within Hurricane and the wider children’s entertainment industry, a setback they would not fully recover from until the late 2010s. Former Fazbear Entertainment insiders interviewed in the 2012 documentary <em>The Death of Innocence</em> testified that this is when tensions began to flare between Fazbear Entertainment and Afton Robotics:</p><p>
  <em>“It was- it was ugly, to say the least. Jonathan* - God rest his soul - was heartbroken. Said he’d really liked Jeremy, called him a good friend. [...] Upper management was fuming. N-no, not at us... at the manufacturers. I was there for some of the meetings. Franklin Scott practically had smoke coming out his ears. He’d practically scream at the AR representatives, tell them he wants to see their boss, and every time they’d give him the same answer: ‘We’re sorry, but William Afton is not available at the moment.’”</em>
</p><p>-Anonymous former FE staff, 2012 documentary <em>The Death of Innocence.</em></p><p>*Note: Jonathan Sordic was a member of management at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza at the time; employed with Fazbear Entertainment until reported missing in 1993.</p><p>By December 1987, Fazbear Entertainment publicly announced that it would be cutting ties with Afton Robotics and manufacture its own animatronics, citing dissatisfaction with the safety protocols of the Afton Robotics brand.</p><p> </p><h2>Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental</h2><p> </p><p>After the announcement of a "repurposed" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location in late January 1988, again in Hurricane, Utah, Afton revealed a "surprise" presentation on February 8th 1988, inviting members of the media and select families in Utah on a tour of their main headquarters in New Harmony, Utah. Afton Robotics heavily advertised this presentation in <em>Screws, Bolts, and Hairpins</em>, claiming that "this presentation [would] be everything a fan of robotics could possibly want, and more".</p><p>This tour was held on February 15th 1988 and televised across multiple news stations, both in Utah and across America - <em>Afton Robotics Exclusive Tour and Announcement </em>remained the highest watched news story in Utah in 1988, according to local Utah television networks. This tour served as the announcement for Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, a self-proclaimed "rental service and party center" featuring the previously unreleased Funtime Friend animatronics. Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental was primarily hosted and managed in a newly-excavated basement level under the factory. Afton explained the services of the newly announced venue at the midway point of the tour:</p><p>
  <em>"Behind me you can see the main stage of the Funtime Auditorium. I wanted to show you all this room in particular, because I feel it perfectly encapsulates what Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental is all about. Rather than force costly ventures on our consumers, we have decided: why not bring Circus Baby and her friends to you? These state-of-the-art Funtime models, revamped and improved for the age of tomorrow, can be rented out for whatever events you choose. Birthday parties, weddings, graduation ceremonies... we can even host your events right here in the Funtime Auditorium, or next door’s Ballora Gallery. We weren’t quite ready to introduce these animatronics nearly four years ago - but right now they’re ready to sing, dance, teach, and act for your children. Are there any questions? Yes, you. [...] Yes, you’ve heard me correctly. Circus Baby’s Entertainment and Rental is open right now, or to be more precise, starting midnight tonight. Be ready to get out those checkbooks, friends - you’ll need them."</em>
</p><p>-William Afton, February 15th 1988, <em>Afton Robotics Exclusive Tour and Announcement.</em></p><p>Afton Robotics profits rose exponentially after this presentation and throughout 1988. After Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental's official opening on February 16th, the Mascot Superior Endo-Z models hosted by the venue were purportedly rented out over 3000 times between 1988-1991 (accounting for individual rentals).</p><p>Circus Baby’s Entertainment and Rental briefly became the subject of an OSHA investigation after Afton Robotics employee Brendon Wu purportedly suffocated inside one of the ventilation chambers inside the facility - the investigation began late September 2003, but ultimately went nowhere as the venue permanently shut down before the investigation could be finalized.</p><p>Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental would remain open until October 2nd 2003, when executive director Bradley Cox reported that nearly every Mascot Superior Endo-Z model on the premises had disappeared overnight, along with junior technicians Jim Bristol and Alex Barnes. Multiple suspects were questioned, including William Afton's eldest son Michael, who had recently been hired as a junior technician and finished his first work week the night before Cox reported the technicians and machinery missing. Investigations reached a dead end and no one was charged. Bristol and Barnes were declared dead later that month on the 29th, and no trace of the Endo-Z models were found until more than two decades later - after the suspected arson attack on Freddy Fazbear's Deluxe Pizzeria on March 7th 2024 (see Freddy Fazbear’s Deluxe Pizzeria fire page for more info) various animatronic parts were found in the aftermath that matched Afton Robotics blueprints for CB-423-01-P ("Circus Baby"). Fazbear Entertainment gave no statement on this development.</p><p> </p><h2>Disappearance</h2><p> </p><p>On August 3rd 1999, William Afton was declared missing by Afton Robotics representative Devon Leighton, who had arrived at Afton's home - Leighton testified that Afton had not shown up at the Afton Robotics headquarters in New Harmony for a week. Investigators initially surmised that Afton could have fled the state for an unknown reason, but this hypothesis was never verified. Multiple individuals were contacted and interviewed to ascertain a lead as to Afton’s whereabouts, including Franklin Scott, Henry Emily, and Michael Afton. Michael Afton was initially considered as a prime suspect for William’s disappearance, but interviews with Michael and other individuals close to William Afton yielded no leads or results.</p><p>On September 15th 2003, Afton was declared dead and the investigation into his disappearance was closed. Afton Robotics suffered heavily after Afton disappeared; In January 2000 Benjamin Ashford replaced Afton as CEO of Afton Robotics. After Circus Baby’s Entertainment and Rental’s closure in October 2003, Afton Robotics stock and profit took a substantial hit. By late 2004, Afton Robotics’ grip over the animatronic industry was far lessened as companies like Smiles and Servos began to thrive. By 2005, Afton Robotics filed for bankruptcy; its facilities in Fort Worth, TX, Winona, MN, and New Harmony, UT were all rendered condemned until Fazbear Entertainment acquired all Afton Robotics assets in 2021.</p><p> </p><h2>Legacy</h2><p>
  
</p><p>Afton’s legacy remained apparent in the robotics field and wider children’s entertainment industry for years. In New Harmony, UT, a memorial for Afton was built in November 2001 - a plaque adorned with the following quote:</p><p>
  <em>“There is nothing more beautiful than the laugh of a child.”</em>
</p><p>-William Afton Memorial Plaque, New Harmony, Utah.</p><p>Afton’s inventions and models built under Afton Robotics, while obsolete as of 2006, featured design philosophies and architectures still adopted today by robotics companies and manufacturers. After Fazbear Entertainment’s absorption of all Afton Robotics assets in 2021 and their subsequent rise in popularity in 2025, their website (fazbearentertainment.org) was updated to include a section dedicated to William Afton’s contributions to the children’s entertainment industry and his importance to the company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>